Get Miya's Heart Back
Thy made it to the Castle and they saw Myotismon's Henchmen Flora: Those were Myotismon's Guard. Kumamon: We can do this. Kotemon: Hey! Return to Patrol! They are fighting and they found Miya's Heart, Kotemon uses his power and the Miya's Heart has been release, and then lights appeared Bearmon: Huh? Kotemon: What's that? Flashback Miya is talking to Phoenix Wright Not; You're sure you can come back? Phoenix Wright: Don't worry, I'll be here for the next trial. I'll come back after the trial. Miya: Okay, please be hurry? Phoenix Wright: I will! He left Flashback has ended Kotemon: What is that? Kumamon: Do I see something? Flora: That's Miya's memories. She must have gotten her heart back. Kumamon: So her dream came true? Flora: Yes, not long ago. Dreams are very strong beliefs. Miya's led her to her kindness. Fauna: I see you hold strong beliefs too. Don't you, dears? Bearmon: Of course. Flora: You also has a strong light. Kumamon: We did. Merryweather: All right. Hurry, we can't stay here! They are gonna leave until Myotismon appeared Myotismon: Somebody has released Miya's Heart. Tell me, boys, was it you? Flora: Myotismon. Kotemon: Yeah! Because you stole her heart! He gonna fight him and he disappeared Myotismon: You have power of Mystic, Warrior and Guardians... You must be Kotemon, Kumamon and Bearmon. Bearmon: What? How did you know about the power of Mystic? Myotismon: My powers ensure I'd know of the power to bringing me more hearts. Loweemon and his team gave me a demonstration. Kumamon: What? You mean.... They were here? Kotemon: When? Myotismon: Well, of course. In fact, it was them who stole Miya's Heart. Kotemon: You tried to trick us! They are gonna fight him Myotismon: I was going to leave up you unharmed... But it seems I have no choice, but to do this! They are gonna fight him and they defeated him Bearmon: There's no way they would take someone's heart for that! Myotismon: You didn't believe me? That's miserable, for he agreed so easily. Kumamon: So... did they. Beetlemon: Boys! Then saw Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon Kumamon: Guys! Kazemon: Loweemon and the other would never do that. They were our friends. They look happy Kotemon: Yeah. Myotismon: Hmm... The truth can be most foul even amongst the closest of teams. After all, one never knows the secret of another's heart. I'm sure you'll agreed... Kumamon... Kotemon.. Bearmon.... Kazemon... Beetlemon... Socerymon... They doesn't like him, and Kazemon and her friends look at Kumamon and his best friends Sorcerymon: Seraphimon and Ophanimon, send us. Boys... let's go back to the Digital World Kotemon: But what about.... Socerymon: They weren't ready to leave... Flashback has started ???? 3: Like right now? They're leaving the Digital World. And by the time you'd catch up... They'll be a different Digimon. Flashback has ended Kumamon: No... I don't think we could. Kazemon: But... Why? Kotemon: It's just.... We have to find them, before it's too late. He and his best friends left Kazemon: Guys! Kumamon: Loweemon, Lobomon, Agunimon, where are you? Kotemon: Don't worry, we'll find them.